Problem: Calvin and Melvin are two of Santa's elves. The number of toys they build is given by $11c+8m$ where $c$ is the number of candy canes Calvin eats for breakfast and $m$ is the number of candy canes Melvin eats for breakfast. How many toys do they build when Calvin eats $5$ candy canes and Melvin eats $3$ candy canes for breakfast?
Solution: Calvin eating $5$ candy canes and Melvin eating $3$ candy canes tells us that $c=5$ and $m=3$. Let's substitute $c={5}$ and $m={3}$ into the expression and evaluate: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}11c+8m\\\\ &= 11({5})+8({3})\\\\ &= 55+24\\\\ &= {79} \end{aligned}$ They build ${79}$ toys when Calvin eats $5$ candy canes and Melvin eats $3$ candy canes.